


Jacket

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Misgendering, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, author projecting onto virgil, ftm closeted virgil, humaan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Virgil needs the jacket.
Series: Venting into the void [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> more vent fics, yeah.

Virgil scratched frantically at his arms, trying to make the smooth feeling that lingered over his skin disappear. 

**_Where's my jacket where’s the jacket I need it no no no_ **

The rough edges of his nails soothed him slightly, but not enough.

**_I need it I need it please_ **

If he had the jacket, it could be ok. The familiar scent, the messy patches he’d sewed on, the rough interior that soothed his skin. 

**_Please just let it all end I can't handle this please_ **

Somehow, he made it through the night. The next morning, he went up to his dad hesitantly, and cautiously asked about the jacket.

“Oh, that jacket? I threw it out, you don’t need that thing. “You should be wearing something nicer, that shows off those pretty curves.” Patton saw the hurt in Virgil’s eyes, and frowned. “What? You don’t need that jacket, it didn’t look good anyways. We should get you a pretty dress!”

**_No no no no_ **

Screams echoed in Virgil's head, but he forced a smile. “Yeah, that's a good idea!”

“See? You never needed it to begin with. You’re such a pretty girl, that jacket almost made you look like a boy.”

**_No no no the jacket I need the jacket I cant look like a girl I'm not a girl-_ **

“Yeah, so dress shopping?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked how it turned out, even though it's short, I would love a comment!


End file.
